harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: Dudley Demented *Mark Evans Chapter Two: A Peck of Owls *Mr. Prentice Chapter Three: The Advance Guard *Nymphadora Tonks *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Sturgis Podmore *Hestia Jones *Andromeda Tonks Chapter Four: Number 12 Grimmauld Place *Kreacher *Walburga Black Chapter Five: The Order of the Phoenix *Ragnok *Millicent Bagnold Chapter Six: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black *Alphard Black *Regulus Black *Phineas Nigellus Black *Araminta Meliflua *Elladora Black *Rabastan Lestrange *Pollux Black *Orion Black Chapter Seven: The Ministry of Magic *Rufus Scrimgeour *Amelia Bones Chapter Eight: The Hearing *Dolores Umbridge Chapter Nine: The Woes of Mrs. Weasley *Wilbert Slinkhard *Marlene McKinnon *Benjy Fenwick *Edgar Bones *Caradoc Dearborn *Gideon Prewett *Aberforth Dumbledore *Dorcas Meadowes Chapter Ten: Luna Lovegood *Anthony Goldstein *Luna Lovegood *Doris Purkiss *Stubby Boardman *Xenophilius Lovegood Chapter Eleven: The Sorting Hat's New Song *Euan Abercrombie *Rose Zeller *Mrs. Finnigan Chapter Twelve: Professor Umbridge *Patricia Stimpson *Kenneth Towler *Inigo Imago Chapter Thirteen: Detention with Dolores *Lachlan the Lanky *Vicky Frobisher *Geoffrey Hooper Chapter Fourteen: Percy and Padfoot *Paracelus *Wilfred the Wistful Chapter Fifteen: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor *Griselda Marchbanks *Tiberius Ogden *Cassandra Trelawney Chapter Sixteen: In the Hog's Head *Michael Corner *Zacharias Smith Chapter Seventeen: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Eighteen: Dumbledore's Army *Barnabus the Barmy *Marietta Edgecombe Chapter Nineteen: The Lion and the Serpent *Miles Bletchley *Barry Ryan *Ladislaw Zamojski Chapter Twenty: Hagrid's Tale *Karkus *Golgomath Chapter Twenty-one: The Eye of the Snake *Andrew Kirke *Jack Sloper Chapter Twenty-two: St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries *Everard *Dilys Derwent *Elfrida Cragg *Hippocrates Smethwyck *Urquhart Rackharrow *Willy Widdershins Chapter Twenty-three: Christmas on the Closed Ward *Janus Thickey *Agnes Chapter Twenty-four: Occlumency *Madam Marsh Chapter Twenty-five: The Beetle at Bay *Miriam Strout *Madam Puddifoot Chapter Twenty-six: Seen and Unforseen *Tobias Snape *Eileen Prince Chapter Twenty-seven: The Centaur and the Sneak *Dexter Fortescue *Dawlish Chapter Twenty-eight: Snape's Worst Memory *Stebbins Chapter Twenty-nine: Career Advice *Gregory the Smarmy Chapter Thirty: Grawp *Mr. and Mrs. Montague *Bradley *Grawp *Magorian Chapter Thirty-one: O.W.L.S. *Baruffio *Eddie Carmichael *Daphne Greengrass *Tofty *Pierre Bonaccord Chapter Thirty-two: Out of the Fire *Harold Dingle Chapter Thirty-three: Fight and Flight :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-four: The Department of Mysteries :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-five: Beyond the Veil *Jugson Chapter Thirty-six: The Only One he Ever Feared *Williamson Chapter Thirty-seven: The Lost Prophecy :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-eight: The Second War Begins *Mrs. Lovegood *Mrs. Goyle See also *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index) Category:Real books